


轻熟女27

by Huangguakekeke



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	轻熟女27

01

当我初来乍到的时候，我就被大姐姐的温柔洗礼了。作为一个美国公司为数不多的几个华人面孔，她总是对我照顾，但我不曾知道的是，受她照顾的还有除我之外的另一个中国男生实习生。

我们都是实习生，另一个实习生叫蔡徐坤，我和他不太熟，他长得好看不假，但脸很臭，不怎么笑的人我是向来不会主动打招呼的。

和蔡徐坤的第一次交谈是我拿着刚买的咖啡站在公司楼下的红绿灯，我不会开车，准备过马路去搭公交回家。正玩着垫着咖啡的餐巾，他开着辆奔驰过来摇下车窗，问我：“你住哪？我送你一程吧。”

我受宠若惊，隐约看到副驾驶上已经有人，一边道谢一边拉开后座车门。“谢谢啊……”

“没事儿，Rural Rd我刚好顺路。”蔡徐坤拿手机改了我家的地址，然后英文的google map导航开始念叨。

“嗨！”我听着声音很熟悉，一抬头，是大姐姐。  
“嗨，廷姐。”我冲她笑，我以为蔡徐坤只是看到她跟我一样，大发善心顺路捎她一程。

真正意识到他们俩关系不一般，是万圣节的party。我喊了大姐姐去酒吧，当然没叫蔡徐坤，跟他的交情就是他开车送过我一次，平时办公室打个招呼那种，但他也来了。

“诶，你也来啦？”我有些调笑意味地说。我想起来，大姐姐跟我说她已经结婚了，我心说不好，这俩人敢情是一对儿，还瞒着大家呢。

到嘴边的那句：“原来蔡徐坤就是你老公啊！”被我理智地憋了回去，因为大姐姐说了句：“我今天和我老公有事儿，他送了我一下，刚好就把他叫来了。”

“还不允许我来啊？”蔡徐坤笑着说完，然后看了一眼我，“我们快进去吧，你不冷吗？”他指了指我穿着的忍者的扮相，就像是件黑的连体泳衣，红色的带子交叉缠在整条腿上，腰间别了两把塑料三叉戟。外加我把头发整头梳起来，扎个高高的马尾，在这十月底的天，确实有些冷。

我咬咬牙，只要风度，不要温度，冷也不能说：“还好，不太冷。”大姐姐就不一样了，她穿了件规规矩矩的针织衫，化了淡妆，跟我站在一起，我就是个十足的妖艳贱货。

但是很快，色眯眯的美国男人就给了我这身扮相以满足感，除了习以为常的Cat Call，也有好多人来和我照相。蔡徐坤拿出手机，也对着我拍了一张。

等到酒喝多了，自然开心地发疯，一起的伴儿抓着我，不让我乱跑，我挂在一起来的的男同事身上，思维其实还很清晰，眼神儿也好，就看着我亲爱的朱正廷大姐姐，抓着蔡徐坤就亲了下去，然后是唇舌的纠缠，亮晶晶的口水还映着五彩斑斓的舞池灯光。

吻的深情，看得我一个激灵，突然一下，更清醒了——这他妈活生生的出轨现场啊。然而我不是多话的人，只是装作若无其事，反正有些醉意，干脆一不做二不休，站上了一个卡座后面的高台，蹦跶的十分尽兴。

站在上帝视角，看下面那两人，蔡徐坤搂着朱正廷，觉得她们其实挺配的。朱正廷长得线条温和好看，性格又温柔，鼻子的曲线是我最爱的弯弯的，笑起来眼睛也弯弯的。我在美国认识了好几个安徽人都长成这样，温柔也如水，连我这个女孩子都被俘获。

最后是蔡徐坤送我回去的，我和朱正廷一起坐上了他的车，朱正廷坐在副驾驶，我一个人倒在后座。为了避免喝多了跟陌生男人回家，我在意识不清晰的时候本能的缠住了朱正廷，我可靠的大姐姐。

因为顺路的关系，蔡徐坤先送了朱正廷回家。倒着的我从座位上爬起来坐好，看着她跟她道别。

朱正廷拿上自己的包，侧身过去和蔡徐坤吻别，我不受控制的憨憨的笑了出来。朱正廷也喝了酒，脸有点红扑扑的，极好看的，扭头说，“我要亲你一下，才算公平对不对？”然后她软软的嘴唇就贴到了我的嘴唇上，有点点湿湿的，也有点暖暖的。

然后蔡徐坤才送我回家，我扒着驾驶座的椅子，从后座上凑到他耳边，保证他听见我的话，偷偷问他：“你们怎么不去开房？”

“嗯？”他没有回答，反而问起我来：“你今天晚上开心吗？”我也没理她，往后座一倒，闭眼假寐。

 

02

每次周一下午的部门例会开完，都会比平时下班更晚一些。不知道何时开始，朱正廷会习惯性地叫住我，邀请我共进晚餐。

当然少不了蔡徐坤，他是司机，开车载我们俩餐厅吃饭。我就记得有一次，深冬了，怪冷的，朱正廷还穿着丝袜和长靴，好一双修长的腿。“真冷……”她嘀咕了一句，然后蔡徐坤就把自己的外套给了她。明明他自己穿的也不厚，却硬凹绅士风度。

朱正廷披着他的大衣，还是冷得发抖，却不忘挽着我的手。我也冷，虽然没冷的叫唤，蔡徐坤这个披外套的举动让我吃足冰冷的狗粮，堵上了一向话多的我的嘴。

天寒地冻的，突然下了点小雨，干脆我和朱正廷站在了路边的屋檐下，蔡徐坤说：“你们等着，我去把车开过来。”然后他就快速跑去了几百米外的停车场。

等我晚上到家，我和朋友A讲了今晚吃的狗粮。朋友都说朱正廷不是什么好人，结婚了还出来勾搭男人，可是她真的好温柔，对我也照顾，我知道她的行为不好，也不想说出诋毁她的话来。

我在想，那蔡徐坤知道朱正廷结婚了吗？我看他们俩的关系越来越亲近，越来越密切，我笃定他们俩肯定是上过床的关系。“长期搞一个有夫之妇，不太厚道吧，这兄弟。”这是跟朋友B吐槽的时候朋友B说的，同为男生，他自然是为朱正廷的老公打抱不平。我对蔡徐坤没什么好感，自然是跟着朋友B一起骂蔡徐坤。

周一例会开完还有我和朱正廷、蔡徐坤的“例饭”。有时候我们也会去酒吧玩一玩，也不多，就坐下来喝两杯，划划拳。周末还会一起去逛街，朱正廷很喜欢亲密接触，甚至是不太熟的时候她就喜欢挽着我，拉着我的手。

“在美国，女生挽手上街好像会被当成同性恋哦。”朱正廷一边挽着我逛街一边说。  
“对，我也听说了。”这大概是个从留学考试就会听说的老梗了。  
“那你介意吗？如果我挽着你的话。”她笑着问我。  
“我无所谓，哈哈哈哈。”  
“我也无所谓。”她也笑。

她有时候还会左手挽着我，右手挽着蔡徐坤。朱正廷比我高，她在女生里就是女神级别的，高挑身材比例也极好，蔡徐坤比她更高，我们在一起走就像个台阶。

最有趣的是，有次喝酒聊天，朱正廷说：“坤，你知道我们三个在一起是什么吗？”我看蔡徐坤一脸懵逼地摇头。我意味她要说出什么大逆不道的话，结果朱正廷说：“我们三儿是等差数列。你看，她21，你24，我27，加三加三加三。”

我也是这会儿才知道，原来朱正廷都27岁了。

 

03

“她大我三岁，有着大姐姐的干脆......"哈狗帮的《轻熟女27》，这首歌是我的KTV必点曲目，讲的是爱上大自己三岁的姐姐，多年后重逢旧情复燃，可是已经有了新女友所以只能偷情的故事。

“回到家里我还有另外一个她，  
我的罪恶感告訴我只能有一个家，  
我恨这关系 恨自己，  
却更沒了志气 更加的喜欢你......”我念着rap突然脑袋一动，站在屏幕前不要回头，突然有些尴尬，朱正廷不正就大蔡徐坤三岁吗？朱正廷不就还有另外一个“他”吗？我这会儿头皮发麻，装作不在乎的样子唱完歌，乖乖地坐到朱正廷旁边，搭话道：“廷姐快去点歌！”

不知道她有没有联想，只要说破，刚刚都能当作无事发生。我去找她说话，完全就是无用的试探，看她笑一笑，图个心安。

在KTV玩闹的期间，我和朱正廷手挽手，就像大多数女生一样，喜欢结伴上厕所。而趁这个时机，可以吐槽、问话。就比如我有时候又很坏，也很直白，我明知故问道：“姐，你和蔡徐坤倒底是什么关系呀？嘻嘻嘻…”

她笑，直接给出答案，听起来也没那么讨厌的回答，“就是你想的关系啊。不过我没有告诉他我结婚了。我就说，我有稳定的男朋友了…”

“哦哦，放心，我也不会说的。”我涂上洗手液，搓着手指，洗的十分地道。

“那你对这种关系怎么看？你会介意你的朋友这样吗？”烫手的山芋一样，她抛回来的问题难度系数较大，就像是当年高中常做的情景对话题目，回答需要巧思、礼貌。

我用我一贯的风格，假装打着直球，实际上相当圆滑：“哦，没事儿啊。我这人比较没原则呢，对人不对事。像这事儿是你，我觉得完全没问题，因为我和你关系好嘛…”

到底和朱正廷关系有多“好”，我也说不上来。我甚至没有去过他家，没有见过她老公，除了她的姓名职业和籍贯之外，一无所知。但作为朋友、同事，知道这些似乎又足矣。

“嗯，怪不得我这么喜欢你，你的看法和我很像。”朱正廷拿纸巾擦手，一边从镜子里看着我，对我说。我和她通过镜子的反射对视着，她笑了一下，我也笑了一下，我们似乎都很满意对方的回答。

等我回到家我又跟朋友A和朋友B吐槽今天得到的新八卦——原来蔡徐坤不知道朱正廷结婚了。朋友B上次还骂蔡徐坤，这次似乎又有些可怜他。

“可是大姐姐真的很温柔，很有魅力。我要是蔡徐坤我也沦陷……”我反复强调。朋友A和朋友B都发语音叹着气，火力集中在我身上开始骂我：“你就是个会被茶婊骗的傻逼！”“可是姐姐真的好呀......”

朋友A和B听我的吐槽，估计也觉得有趣，跟个连续剧似的。每次有内容更新我们都能引申一下，再添油加醋的，可以聊上一整晚。

“你说他们为什么每次还拉上你？是不是朱正廷看你傻呢，拿你当幌子。他老公问起来，她就能说一起吃饭一起玩的还有个女生。哎，咋专门欺负老实人......”朋友A一语惊醒梦中人，我咋没想到原来我扮演的角色这么重要，我居然给这个跨越伦理道德的幽会制造了借口，我真是太伟大了。

然而朋友们各执己见，B的观点却是说：搞不好蔡徐坤对我也有意思。我抱着手机笑的毫无形象，损他：“你以为谁都和你似的，天天想双飞？”朋友B却难得正经，特别义正严辞地教育我：“我以一个男人的身份告诉我，是个男人都对双飞有幻想，只要条件允许，有天时地利人和。”

“好好好，你说的都对！行了吧？”我不耐烦道。

 

04

除了和朱正廷，我跟蔡徐坤也越来越熟了。

不知道是不是朋友B的提点，和蔡徐坤相处越来越奇怪，我们三个人自一起的时候，他看我的眼神有时候甚至有些暧昧，我不知道是怎么个情况，可能他权当我是个知道他们秘密的中间人。

直到朱正廷和我一起逛街的时候说出的话，犹如五雷轰顶。那天难得没有蔡徐坤，就和我朱正廷姐妹淘。

“你喜不喜欢蔡徐坤这种男生？”  
“不是我喜欢的类型，我喜欢壮一点的，肌肉好看的！”我实话实说，蔡徐坤整个人可取之处就是脸好看了。

“是吗？我还觉得他有点像你的理想型呢，长得好看而且还蛮有品味的。”朱正廷继续说。  
“咋了，你现在是在兜售小蔡同学？想转手了？”我问朱正廷。

她忙摆手：“小蔡同学又不是我的所有物。不是兜售，就在想你会不会喜欢他。”  
“不喜欢。”事实如此，况且就算喜欢，在朱正廷这个“蔡徐坤的情人”面前，我怎么敢说喜欢。

“我还说，你要是喜欢的话，我不介意跟你share哦。”语气十一分的轻巧，好像在说我刚买的巧克力可颂很好吃你要咬一口吗。我脑袋一炸，这他妈是赤裸裸的“三人行”邀请。

晚上我又有了新的吐槽内容，朋友A听的吐血，问我：“朱正廷会不会喜欢你啊？”朋友B却一脸洋洋得意，并且很老司机的告诉我，一般都是男生有这个意思，才叫女生来问的。也就是说，蔡徐坤对我有想法，才叫朱正廷来探探口风的意思。

我又跟他们分析了一会儿，反正这种诡异的“三人行”，我是肯定不会去的。我既不想睡朱正廷，更不想搞蔡徐坤。

第二天朱正廷和我一起在公司吃午饭的时候，就过来问我：“你说，什么样才叫喜欢一个人？”  
“不知道。”我摇摇头，这个问题确实高深。

“应该是对一个人会产生性冲动，才是喜欢吧？”自从她说出“share蔡徐坤”之后，她说什么都不能激起我心中的涟漪。在公司大谈特谈“性”，也没有什么了不得的，何况这里是美国，我们讲的是中文，老外屁都听不懂。

“那你喜欢过女生吗？”她又问我。  
“没有吧……按照你刚刚的说法。”  
我不诚实，我没有必要诚实，因为很久远很久远的时候，在我还不会化妆打扮的古早学生时代，我曾经喜欢一个女同学，她很酷，长发很带劲儿。她是个“T”，可能因为她是我现实里认识的第一个同性恋，让我忍不住好奇然后产生了和她“睡觉”的想法。

蔡徐坤偶尔会端着盘子来和我们一起吃午饭，但更大岁数时间，他和部门里的男同事聊的火热，最近的篮球赛、棒球赛，以及美国人最热爱的橄榄球赛。

 

05

最终，这一天还是到来了。

一个人被长期洗脑，最后都会变的，何况还是美女帅哥给你洗脑。假期我们三个人一起去旅行，在墨西哥的坎昆，落地窗拉开窗帘就是最棒的海景，就开了一间房。

套房里的Kingsize的大床，一起睡觉还绰绰有余，做爱就不能施展开拳脚了。蔡徐坤和朱正廷很有默契，可能因为他们做了太多次，而我是一个新加入的朋友，所以他们执意让我先洗澡。

水温很热，我洗的很认真。大概已经半年没有开张，一来就是这么刺激的三人行，似乎得好好做下心理建设。

我洗澡很慢，大概慢到他们等不及了，朱正廷过来敲门，问我：“要我帮你搓背吗？”  
“嗯...不用啦，我好像没有这个习惯。”  
“那你要不要试一试，我很会哦～”朱正廷开始自我推销，我实在熬不住，其实也不太所谓什么搓不搓，于是就说：“那你来呀。”

她脱的只剩内衣进来浴室，然后当着我的面，脱下bra和内裤，才跨进浴缸里。我的眼睛不受控制到处瞄，最喜欢看的就是别人有没有体毛，她的私处毛发很干净，全部都剃掉了，一览无余。

而我也是，两个人光溜溜的，就像是两只白斩鸡。她给我搓背，力度确实不错，看来我叫她进来，稳赚不赔。

这个搓澡工不收费，却是要讨要一些好处的。不知道是不是她的恶趣味，朱正廷的手顺着我的肩，环到我的胸前，顺着胸到肚脐，然后是小腹，最后来到她不该感兴趣的地方。

可她不安分的手指已经挑开我腿间因为站立并拢的那处，“确实很像camel toe。”她微微颔首，把下巴架在我湿漉漉的肩上。在所谓“骆驼趾”的那个小肉缝里徘徊，时不时还会欺负一下阴蒂，拨弄几下就会慢慢变硬成一个小肉粒的敏感带。

“那你要不要摸摸我的？”她的手指若有似无的插进毫无准备的阴道里，没有令我不适，甚至我的心理上都没有排斥，事实证明我还有些享受。

但我并没有跟她“礼尚往来”，我比较她的下面，更对她胸前的两团脂肪兴趣盎然。她的身上沾了我身上的水，自然也打湿了。我看着水珠顺着她的锁骨线条一路流到丰腴的胸部，然后我的注意力全被沾了水的乳尖吸引，忍不住就衔进了嘴里。

被我轻轻含住吮吸的同时，她嘴里开始不自觉发出声音，不知道是不是喜欢我这样做。然而这些都只是前菜，等着上菜的蔡徐坤此刻应该还一个人坐在沙发上玩手机。

我们很快一起洗完澡，我和朱正廷才穿着睡袍去客厅喊蔡徐坤洗澡。朱正廷还有过来摸我的趋势，此时没有了氤氲的蒸的人迷糊的水汽，我才突然想起来一句话：姐妹磨逼，天打雷劈。

我赶紧起身去吹头发，她凑过来，贴着我的耳朵，确保我在嘈杂的吹风机的噪音中能听见她的话：“你帮我吹头发好不好？”“好。”她听不听得见我不清楚，但她能通过镜子看到我的嘴型，然后愉快的先坐在床边看电视去了。

帮她吹完头发，蔡徐坤就洗完澡出来了。其实他的身材也没有想象中那么糟糕，一点儿就不瘦弱。甚至是传说中的脱衣有肉，穿衣显瘦。

“那你也帮我吹头发吧。”蔡徐坤很理直气壮的在一旁排起队来。朱正廷自己到一旁抹护发精油，我开始吹蔡徐坤的短发，然后朱正廷绕到我身后帮我也抹了些精油在发尾。

精油的想起被吹风筒的热气加热，混着我们三个身上的沐浴乳，整个房间都透着蜂蜜、椰子、还有薰衣草等各种香味儿。我爱吃蜂蜜、椰子、乃至薰衣草味儿的Earl Grey红茶，所以这些味道的混合，只会让我食指大动。

我舔舔嘴唇就被人吻住了，舌头也被拉去纠缠。对方很有力度，带有强制的感觉，更加霸道不温柔，我猜是蔡徐坤。确实是他，然后我看到朱正廷丝毫不闲着，把蔡徐坤围在胯间的浴巾直接给他摘了，扔在一边。

我看到那根东西，已经张扬跋扈的硬起来，比想象中大那么些，比较中国男人平均长度很低，我向来不抱幻想。正所谓没有期待的时候，反而能得到个惊喜。

朱正廷就挤进接吻的我们中间，拿新的浴巾垫着，跪在地上给蔡徐坤口交。很快我就能听到我嘴里的，还有朱正廷嘴里的，因为唾液分泌产生的一些不太美好的声音，“咕叽咕叽”的很是淫糜。

我已经很湿了，太久没有性生活所以经不起撩拨。蔡徐坤的手毫不费力地就插进去两个指头，他搅合了一会，当着我的面，把手上沾着的晶莹的来自我的体液舔了个干净。

蔡徐坤，他是真的很会撩。

对于先上谁的问题，似乎除了我没人有疑问。他们俩不知是商量好的，还是因为“来者是客”，当然我先。

我们没有用保险套，因为我很确定我在安全期，而朱正廷做了皮下埋植避孕，就是在手臂上植入东西干扰激素，既不会来月经，也不会怀孕。

我和蔡徐坤正打得火热，朱正廷也很会给自己找事儿做，她似乎很喜欢流连忘返于我和蔡徐坤接吻，然后她悄悄问我愿不愿给她舔一舔。我愣了一下，可能出于鸠占鹊巢的歉意，我点了头。

蔡徐坤一把捞过我，从背后用后入的姿势，从而使得我和正盘坐在床上的朱正廷面对面。勃起时微微上翘的阴茎用这个体位正好摩擦过每一个敏感的地带，硬的发烫的东西是很好的慰藉，我这一刻真是太爱我身后这个男人了。

朱正廷也是执着的可怕，她翘起脚，勾住我的后颈，把我从支着上半身趴在床上的姿势，给弄成贴在床上的姿势。我想她不为别的，她只想我给她舔舔。

答应的事情当然得好好做，说实话这是我第一次这么做。给女生口交的感觉完全不同于给男生，舌头上的触感软绵绵湿漉漉的一片，一不小心还会闯进那两片紧闭的却湿润的肉阜间的小洞。

百分之四十女性假装高潮，百分之五十的已婚女性甚至没有高潮，我感觉的阴道内里不受控制的颤抖和从身体里散发的暖意时，我觉得我又是十分幸运的。

又过了一会，在连续不断地抽插时，我又感觉到一阵迷迷糊糊的快感，让我有些头晕目眩，就像是醉酒醉的恰到好处。他处于保险起见，没有内射，最后的精液全数是交代在了我手上。我舔了一下，味道着实不太美好，拿纸全部擦了干净。

 

06

朱正廷的动静弄的很大，在我帮她舔的时候就哼哼唧唧直叫，现在真强实干的，叫床的声音更是不可控。

他们熟悉对方的身体，太熟悉了。不知道是朱正廷太敏感还是蔡徐坤真的太厉害，没一会儿她叫嚷嚷着“不行了……”我继续看戏，没当回事儿，觉得这应该是种“情趣”罢了。

结果却让我大跌眼镜，准确来说朱正廷的下面，不知道是哪个洞里，喷出来一滩水。“我操？”我一个没控制住，喊了出来。能潮吹的都是天赋异禀，我真的不知道该说朱正廷厉害还是蔡徐坤狠了。

蔡徐坤只是勾了勾嘴角，似乎习以为常，然后我看到他被水浇的晶莹透亮的性器退出朱正廷的身体，把她打横抱起，抱到一旁的沙发上。“你再继续流水，晚上床就不用睡了。”

我头一次见朱正廷这幅害羞的小女人模样，她窝在蔡徐坤怀里，搂着他的脖子，极小声的“哦”了一句。

我相信蔡徐坤是对的，因为后来每到被操到高潮，都有一波又一波的水涌出来，量多的时候就像是喷出来的。我惊的目瞪口呆，蔡徐坤也不笑我没见识，只是说：“她就是这样的......每次都把床弄脏，麻烦死了。”明明是抱怨，是个人都听得出他喜欢的不得了。

最后，我盯着朱正廷勾着蔡徐坤后腰的脚出神，她的脚第二根脚趾比第一根长，标准的“希腊脚”，美人儿的产出率最高的脚型。她拉着蔡徐坤亲了又亲，直到蔡坤坤告诉她“要射了”，她才停下索吻的动作，似乎是在给蔡徐坤一点射精前的专心致志地私人时间。

因为做了手臂避孕，蔡徐坤根本没在怕的，直接内射。完了还可以躲在里面温存一会儿，不用立马抽出来。

可朱正廷还是说了一句：“呜，要怀孕了…怀孕了的话你要对我负责呀，小蔡蔡……”估计她总这么说，蔡徐坤只是“嗯”了一声，似乎早就习以为常。

等蔡徐坤起身去一旁找水喝的时候，我又换了个地方盯着，我隐隐约约看着朱正廷岔开的双腿间，因为激烈的性事而没有闭合的穴口，一团乳白色的液体呼之欲出。她似乎发现了我在看她，没说什么，只是笑了笑，把大开的腿交叉着叠了起来。

后面接连着很多天，“三人行”的主旨不变，游历山水的闲暇时光，就是在酒店的套间里换不同地方交换着做爱。我对新鲜事物一向热情高涨，所以每天接连着也玩不腻。

可就在第五天，一个晴天霹雳的消息败了我的兴致——我的“亲戚”来了。当晚就变成了我衣着整洁，下体塞着最大号的卫生棉条，玩着手机，看着朱正廷和蔡徐坤的活春宫度过我“血崩”的第一晚。

当一个人置身事外的时候才能好好的审时度势，我现在处在这个屋子里尴尬的旁观者状态下，我发现我的存在真的很多余。纵使我这些天玩的真的很开心难忘，但是看着他们在我面前做爱，我才开始想起我为什么会答应这荒谬的“三人行”提议。

他们递给我诱人的车票，我全凭一个成年人的好奇心与他们发生了关系。好像是稳赚不赔的交易，但我却看着他们高切合度的肉体和默契的灵魂，深深地觉得自己是个局外人。

我该是个局外人，曾经我也想加入他们，但是我的角色不是他们的一员，而是他们的方式见证者——我通过想要挤进他们的幽会，从而失败的发现他们之间的感情似乎更显像是爱情。只不过那种“爱情”是悖德的，是超纲的。

我只是他们的一个乐子。我猛地有些生气，却不好发作，只能把手机按的噼啪作响。然而他们都太投入，没人在作乐之余注意到我在一个人生闷气。

 

07

旅行完回美国之后我和朱正廷的关系就降到了冰点，就见面打个招呼，然而平时都不怎么能见到对方。她很喜欢蔡徐坤，我大概只是是贪玩的她的一个幌子，他们俩的一个乐子罢了，这让认清现实的我不太开心。

对于这种关系，我大概不是拿来开玩笑的，而是一种他们试图摆脱两人关系的尝试。他们始终也是没有在一起的，不知道蔡徐坤会不会有一天知道朱正廷早就结婚了的消息。

但一直没有，我没有听说任何他们俩吵架的事情，也没有蔡徐坤知道朱正廷结婚了之后的爆怒的消息。什么都没有，平平淡淡的如水，我甚至还听说蔡徐坤谈了个女朋友。

果然蔡徐坤找了个对象就很少来找朱正廷了，我和蔡徐坤一起去转正，终于不用再领实习生的那点工资。在公司大厅我们遇上了朱正廷，她在自己的电脑上看资料，蔡徐坤远远的看了她一眼就收回目光继续走路，而朱正廷头都没抬一下。

蔡徐坤和我一个部门，又是同期入职，我们自然是越来越熟，变成了好哥们儿似的，但我们始终避开朱正廷不谈。他那个女朋友比他小一点儿，还是个在校学生，没谈多久就去隔壁州工作了，热恋期很快就陷入异地恋这个窘境。

不出一个月果然分手了，然后蔡徐坤居然又找上了朱正廷，于是我们又开始了三个人的晚饭。只不过这次不一样了，以前我都是坐在后座上，朱正廷坐副驾驶座位；今天我们去吃晚饭的时候，我自觉的去拉后座的车门，朱正廷走到我边上小声说了句：“你坐前面吧…”

我和蔡徐坤话题很多，公司部门槽点满满，我很自然的和他开玩笑。说说笑笑间，朱正廷都很沉默。

我知道我坐在副驾驶，这个女主人位置。但我始终是个蔡徐坤的同事、朋友，并不会有更多。所以，我更加放心大胆的坐了。


End file.
